Pokemon Journal
by BamfIsAwesome
Summary: Slight x-over, only one chara. The life of new trainer Wes Deley as he travels the Pokemon world and strives to become a master. Who's the red-haired guy, why has he been hired by Team Glactic and what do they want with The Three Legendary Lake Pokemon?
1. Pilot Chapter

**Pokémon Journal**

**Yo! This was actually written by my little brother. He doesn't have an account so asked me to upload this for him (and unofficially beta it). For the sake of internet safety, he's asked me to refer to him as Loose Cannon. It suits him. He has invented an OC family for this, and has thieved- uh, _borrowed_ the character Richter Abend from Tales of Symphonia 2, which he recently bought. Everything after this A/N (and the title) is his work (with corrections and editions from me).**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon and if I did I wouldn't make fanfics of it.**

A/N: the Italics are thinking.

Chapter 1: Pilot chapter

My name is Wes Deley and I live in Jubilife City with my dad Dean, aged 35 and sister Jo, aged 15. Tomorrow is my tenth birthday and I'm hoping to get either a Turtwig or Chimchar from professor Rowan. I hope my sister doesn't mess it up for me.

I wake up feeling refreshed and excited. Today I am gonna get a Pokémon and nobody can stop me now… unless Jo gets her tyranitar out and blocks the doorway… or chases me on her Aerodactyl all the way to the lab. That would suck. I go downstairs to find dad has made breakfast already. "Good morning son, today's the big day. First my little Jo and now you. I feel so proud yet so sad that you're leaving." Dad says weirdly.

I reply jokingly "Who are you and where's my dad?" I sit down without waiting for an answer and wolf down my cereal like it's my favourite TV show, 'Two Mareep and a Magikarp' (I don't actually EAT my favourite TV show, I just… aw, never mind).

"Here's the bag I prepared for you last night. I don't think you'll need too much luggage but it's got enough room for both you and your Pokémon's needs. Have a safe trip and try your best at everything." Dad says to me.

"Bye dad… wait Jo is where exactly?" I ask as I haven't seen Jo since yesterday. Unfortunately my question is answered as soon as the door whacks me in the face.

"Dad I'm back from the lab." Jo says in her high-pitched, squeaky voice. Since Jo came back from Hoenn she's been visiting her Pokémon at random times during her stay in Sinnoh before she goes off to Johto.

"Ow, Jo, watch it, would ya?" I say, annoyed that she'd be so careless. Not surprised, but annoyed. I decide to leave before she answers because it would mean I would have to argue with her about doors and frames and images and Jesus and random things like that. As soon as I get out the door I make for the exit out of Jubilife City that heads to Sandgem town. Knowing my sister will probably be behind me within seconds I decide not to waste any time in getting out. As soon as I reach the path I hear her screech, "WES, I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" She must have found out I had trodden on her favourite pair of shoes and the buckles had broken under my 'weight' as she puts it. I break into a run and out onto the path to Sandgem a little after Jo starts nipping at my heels (not literally... ugh). I can see Sandgem town up ahead. I wish I'd worn my Running Shoes. They make me so much faster; those things are so worth the cost! I almost get to the lab before she catches me... but not quite. Jo decides to screech in my face next. "HOW DARE YOU BREAK MY FAVOURITE SHOES! I'M GONNA KILL YOU FOR THAT!"

"STOP!" Someone shouts over by the lab. It's Professor Rowan! I'm saved!


	2. Rowan Rulez and My Turtwig Not Yours!

**Pokémon Journal**

**Chapter 2! Jezzus, my brother is a DEMON with this story! Though, I guess that's what happens when your internet privelages are revoked. He gets no sympathy from me; it's his own fault. And it's productive :)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Chapter 2: Rowan Rulez and _My_ Turtwig, Not Yours!

"What is the meaning of this infernal racket?" Rowan asks us, obviously annoyed by Jo's screech attack.

"Sorry professor, my brother Wes here has come for a starter Pokémon and was being mean." Jo lies whilst putting on a pout. Rowan seems to ignore Jo and stares at me so intently… it's like he's looking into my soul. It's also kinda creepy.

"So, you're this Wes I have heard so much about." the Professor says with… a kind of innocent curiosity, the kind you would expect to see from a new-born Eevee and not an archaic professor. "I believe you want a Turtwig for your starter Pokémon, am I correct?" He guesses with pinpoint accuracy, "I believe we have one more left, but he's a bit hard to control so be careful with him Wes. He has also been trained a little so he isn't that bad at battling."

I cannot believe what I am hearing. Professor Rowan is entrusting me- _**me!**_ - with a powerful, partially-trained Turtwig, without even one question asked! This is so hard to believe I have embarrassingly lost all sense of communication and am currently just staring, dumbfounded, at the pokéball now in my hand (not sure how it got there without my noticing…). When my speech finally returns all I can say is, "Thank you, sir."

Very quietly.

As I walk home, still staring at the pokéball, I can't help but wonder why this Turtwig's previous trainer ditched him. Was he really that hard to live with? After I return home with Jo I decide to get out _my _Turtwig and introduce myself.

"Come on out, Turtwig." I can't resist saying the corny line as I throw the pokéball (I doubt I'll do it again, I felt kinda dumb). A cute-looking Turtwig jumps out onto my bed and turns around with a cry of "Twiiiiig!" (obviously.)

He seems happy. This is a promising start. "Alright let's check out your moves." I whip out my dad's (old, tacky, outdated, not-as-many-functions) pokédex and check out his stats (whoa, listen to me!). It turns out _my_ (still getting over that) Turtwig is quite the fighter with the moves Tackle, Synthesis, Razor Leaf and, amazingly, Energy Ball!

I need to get some insight into how well trained this Turtwig is_._ My instincts (note: memories of watching my sister, though it's only natural that Pokémon can sense her completely crazy-psycho-ness) tells me it isn't gonna be easy finding out. I'm still grateful for Rowan trusting me like that; but how did he know me? Must have been Jo running her mouth. I hope she didn't weave anything too incriminating, as I doubt anyone will believe my truthful pleas of 'Not guilty, Your Honour!'

I think I'm gonna check how powerful _my_ Turtwig really is (no cheesy, corny or just downright weird nicknames from me!) "Time for training!" I shout (though I really didn't need to shout).

We go outside into the back garden where I decide to grab a giant rock and a few branches for this exercise. I take a moment to wonder why, and then shrug. As I always answer when asked what I'm doing, I don't know. I'm making this up as I go along. I stick the branches into the ground so that they stand upright and can't be knocked down too easily and then place the rock at the end. "Turtwig, use Tackle to knock down those branches!" I order from afar.

Turtwig, which is generally conceived as quite a slow Pokémon, races through all of the twigs like they were toothpicks to a chainsaw. "Alright, now use Synthesis to heal that bruise you got from ramming those branches."

Obviously, Turtwig heals himself much more efficiently than any untrained Turtwig. So, seeing how good he is with melee attacks, I decide to try out his ranged ones. "Alright Turtwig, use Razor Leaf on that rock to whittle it down." To what, I'm not yet sure. As I mentioned before, I'm improvising. Something small.

Again, Turtwig slowly but surely breaks the rock down to size. A small size. After about a minute I order him to stop and unleash his most powerful move. "Alright Turtwig, destroy that rock with Energy Ball!" I then scold myself for repeating 'alright' too often when addressing my Pokémon. He's going to think it's his name.

Turtwig charges up the attack for a good three minutes then releases a grape-sized orb of energy that couldn't blast a leaf let alone a rock. Upset that I didn't get quite the spectacular finish I expected I walk over to the sulking Turtwig and say reassuringly, "It's alright Turtwig; we can always work on it." At my remark Turtwig brightens up a little but still looks a bit down. To be honest, I'm in no position to console him when I'm still dealing with my own disappointment. But, Turtwig doesn't need to know that.

Half an hour pass while we lay there in the sun, enjoying its rays. The Starly are singing, the fountain is gurgling and… my stomach is rumbling like Mt. Coronet. I forgot it's almost dinner! We rush inside to be welcomed into the warm kitchen where the smell of roast beef with Yorkshire puddings, carrots finely sliced and green beans drizzled in gravy… and a bowl of Pokémon food for Turtwig… are awaiting us.


	3. Cyrus Needs Help?

**Pokémon Journal**

**Okay, my bro had Richter SO outta character that in the end he provided a basic outline and I wrote the majority (note: almost all) of this chapter. The idea that Richter looks like a librarian is tribute to my sister's, Superficial Mycosis', observation. (She thinks he looks like a librarian)**

**Disclaimer: See chapter 1**

Chapter 3: Cyrus Needs Help?

Richter walked into the command centre of Team Galactic's headquarters in Veilstone City to find his employer, Cyrus, standing at the intercom talking to someone he was calling Saturn. "What do you mean it will take another week to complete? I want the plan ready now!"

If Richter were in Cyrus' position, the last thing he would want would be to get interrupted at this point. Likewise, Richter, in his own position, was not in the mood to have childish anger at someone else directed towards him. He would probably lose it completely; today had been a bad day. Thus, he waited politely at the edge of the room, conveniently within earshot. It helped to be clued in about the job you'd been hired for.

This plan was promptly dashed when Cyrus noticed him. The Team Galactic leader took in the long red hair, past Richter's shoulders, the slightly eccentric yet imposingly formal outfit, the emerald-green eyes and the thin glasses, immediately drawing one conclusion; this man could not be the one he'd hired. _This_ man looked suspiciously like a librarian. Probably at a school library, if the stern, slightly frightening expression and atmosphere around him was anything to go by.

"Who the heck are you?" he snapped. The stern expression became dangerous.

"If you don't want me here, then you should have thought twice before hiring me." Richter turned to leave, only to be stopped by his employer's call.

"That's _you!_" He barked incredulously.

Richter's eyes narrowed. "If it's co-operation you want, it might benefit you to be a little more polite." A shadow seemed to grow in the room, making the man seem to fill it even more than his considerable height already did. "I don't appreciate being snapped at."

Cyrus coughed quietly to hide his unease, but didn't bother to stop the satisfied smile. Yes, this was the man he'd hired, and yes, he was going to do a damn good job, librarian or not.

"Mr. Abend. Good afternoon; we've been expecting you." The sudden change caught Richter off-guard; he hadn't expected such a literal reaction. No one noticed, of course, save for himself.

His eyes remained guarded and he subconsciously flipped his hair impatiently. "If you've been expecting me, then you know why I'm here and you're prepared." He challenged.

"Indeed." Cyrus ended his conversation with Saturn and cut the connection, beckoning Richter further into the room. The man complied, albeit warily. These kinds of 'organisations' were notorious for double-crossing.

Cyrus seated himself at the head of the table and gestured for Richter to join him. "Mr. Abend, as I'm sure you know, Team Galactic is rather… infamous for dealings in powerful Pokémon." Richter nodded as he seated himself. "However, as I'm sure you also know, powerful Pokémon are… infamously difficult to get hold of."

Richter cut in. "Which is why you hired me, I suppose?" He refrained from rolling his eyes. "I can't help but wonder what you've been doing up until now. Or did the last hired help's contract end?"

A vein pulsed in Cyrus' temple. This damned man had insisted on seeing him personally and had refused to meet with anyone else. He was a former scientist, some kind of researcher. He'd stopped, for reasons unknown to anyone other than him, and had been recently hired by some obscure group working in other regions. One of Cyrus' connections had seen him in action and recommended him. Recommended him very highly indeed. Which was why the Team leader had endured the hassle of making sure he was here to talk with the enigmatic Richter Abend. They'd only been in the same room together for a few minutes and so far, he had turned out to be an insufferable, impatient, angry-sounding man who would be constantly winding Cyrus up with his none-too-subtle demands for respect. That particular demand would be easily satisfied by the other Team Galactic members, not least as a result of Richter's commanding air.

"We're aiming for rather more valuable and far more _elusive_ quarry than the usual, Mr. Abend." He informed Richter, attempting to sound patient.

Richter elegantly quirked an eyebrow in slight intrigue. "Continue."

"What do you know about the Three Legendary Lake Pokémon?"

Inwardly, Richter smiled.


End file.
